Through His Eyes
by MooNTeARZ
Summary: Matt Kennedy has just moved to Raccoon City with his family.He always thought the town was hiding something but what?now he comes face to face with the horror...but can he escape...or even survive?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Who Are You?

Author's Note: Hi everyone…my name is MooNTeARZ…obviously…and this is my first Resident Evil story…I've been writing original fic for about four years now but I've been writing fan fic for a couple of months…the last three stories I've written were Tekken stories…but now I'm going to try my hand at RE fiction…anyway, this story will feature the Outbreak characters…and it introduces a brand new character as well! So…hope you enjoy.

Name: Matthew "Matt" Kennedy

Age: 19

Height: 5'11

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Originally blonde, but dyed black (and styled like Leon's from RE4)

Occupation: Karate Instructor

Blood Type: O

Special Talent: Matt is a black belt in martial arts…out of all the characters; he is probably the best at defending himself without a weapon.

Matt Kennedy is the cousin of Leon Kennedy. Matt and his family moved to Raccoon City three months before the G-Virus swept through the peaceful mountain community…with his plans to further his education on hold, he works full time as a Karate Instructor. He has his black belt in Tae Kwon Do, Judo, and Hapkido.

Matt doesn't particularly enjoy living in Raccoon City...it's too quiet and too peaceful for him. He is very close to his older cousin Leon, and the two are almost like brothers. He knows that Leon is going to work for the RPD but he's not sure when.

Matt's style of dress could be considered gothic or "emo" he has a lip, and nose ring…and generally wears black clothes. Sarcastic and a bit icy on the surface, Matt is actually a very caring person…although very few people have seen it.

A loyal and true friend, Matt will do anything to help someone in need, and once you get past his tough exterior and clothing, you'll find him to be very approachable.

Matt has no tolerance for selfish people, and while he can get angry easily, he never holds a grudge for too long. Never prone to panic quickly, Matt always tries to keep a cool head no matter what his surroundings are.

He's heard of the rumors in Arklay Mountains…and about what the S.T.A.R.S team found in the mansion…and although he believes the stories…he finds it hard to believe that the monsters within were zombies…a terrorist group maybe? Or perhaps the victims of a new flesh eating disease?

Tonight though…he, like the other citizens of Raccoon City will face the truth for themselves…but the question is…can he survive to unravel all the secrets?

Author's Note: Okay, that was my introduction…please don't flame me! The next chapter will be posted very soon! THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Deadsville

Chapter One: Welcome to Deadsville

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and thanks to Astral Slayer Asuka for writing a review! Please keep reading and reviewing you guys!

Astral Slayer Asuka: Hey, you're story sounds pretty good you should write more! I didn't know you wrote Resident Evil stories too! Well, I hope you like this one as much as you liked my Tekken stories…I'll still write them, I'm going to try to write two stories at once.

_This place is deadsville…_

Matt Kennedy thought to himself as he walked through the dark streets of Raccoon City.

"I can't believe Leon's gonna work here…nothing happens at all…" Matt murmured to himself.

Although, it was probably for the best…after all, if Leon worked here, for the RPD, and there was virtually no crime…then Matt wouldn't have to worry about his cousin dying on the job.

Matt sighed, and stuffed his hands into his fitted, zipped up, black "track jacket"…it had yellow stripes running up the sleeves, and the logo for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was emblazoned on the back.

It was one of Matt's favorite jackets…a gift from his best friend Gabby back when he had first got his black belt. Underneath the jacket, he wore a red t-shirt with the caption; "I'm big in Japan" emblazoned on it. His long, baggy, black cargo shorts swished as he walked…they were frayed at the ends and reached down past his calves. For shoes, he wore a pair of black, scuffed and scraped Converse hightops.

He had just moved to Raccoon City in May with his family…his father worked for the chemical corporation Umbrella…he mostly dealt with their insurance claims, but the corporation kept him busy…and every four years or so, Matt's family would pack their bags and move.

The last place they lived was Knoxville Tennessee…Matt spent a year of college there, before his parent's guilt tripped him (something they had always been fairly good at) into leaving, and helping them get settled in Raccoon.

He had planned on leaving again in December…mostly because he couldn't stand this town, and also because he could never spend a lot of time with his parents without getting angry and wanting to beat shit up.

When Matt heard that Leon was coming to stay in Raccoon, he had been elated…four five years now, his cousin had been studying at the Police Academy…and seeing as how Matt hadn't seen Leon in over a year…it would be nice to see him again.

Matt hadn't exactly made any friends yet…well, actually, he did make one…a girl who had taken karate classes over the summer. Her name was Rebecca Chambers a pretty girl about Matt's age with short hair and a nice personality.

She was a genius when it came to anything with medicine or science and had been hired with Raccoon City's famous S.T.A.R.S team. She was taking self defense classes under the recommendation of her superiors to help train her for combat…in fact, her boss, one Albert Wesker had paid Matt an exceptional amount of money to teach her one on one rather then have her join up with a regular class. In the two months that they had been working together they had developed a fast friendship…and might have even taken it a step further.

But something had happened…in July the city had been placed under lockdown after several reports of people being eviscerated, mauled…and in some cases…eaten swept through the town. Rebecca and her S.T.A.R.S team went to investigate the Arklay Moutains.

Afterwards, the S.T.A.R.S team began to tell the city about what had happened…about the horrific creatures and bizarre traps they had seen and experienced…and no one believed them.

Matt did…he thought something must have happened up there…why would they lie? And who can make that shit up? The Umbrella Corporation employed half of the town…and a lot of people in the US…and…even the world…so to make allegations like these shouldn't be taken very lightly.

And then suddenly, Chief Irons made a public speech about how the S.T.A.R.S had been removed from the RPD and were leaving town…within hours of the speech, Rebecca visited Matt and she seemed…different somehow…her eyes always used to sparkle, and her personality had always been sunny and cheerful and now…now her eyes seemed dull…and when she spoke she seemed sad somehow…weary.

Matt closed his eyes as he walked and remembered his final meeting with Rebecca. It had been a hot July night, and the sun was just setting…Matt had been teaching a group of white belts their tae kwon do forms…when she walked in.

He had excused himself and walked over to her.

"_Hey Rebecca," He said with a grin. "What's up? Gonna take some classes tonight?"_

"_Hey Matt." She gave him a tired smile. "No…I'm…not going to be…around anymore."_

"_What? Why? Is it because of what that dick Irons said? Don't listen to him! I believe you!"_

"_I know…that's why I came here tonight…I'm leaving with some of my other S.T.A.R.S members."_

"_Rebecca what's going on? Listen, let's go get some coffee or something…tell me what's going on."_

_Rebecca looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Matt…they're waiting for me…I've gotta leave now…I just wanted to see you again to say goodbye…and to tell you that…something bad is going to happen here…maybe not today or tomorrow but soon."_

"_What's going to happen? Rebecca?" Matt asked._

"_Listen; get out of the city as soon as you can! The shit's going to hit the fan pretty big…and I don't want you around when it does."_

"_Rebecca…"_

_She hugged him tightly. "Be safe please…I know you're not going to leave…but just be safe." She kissed him lightly on t he cheek. "You've become a really good friend to me alright? And if I could take you I would…but please…just be safe."_

And without looking back, Rebecca climbed into the back of a non descript black truck and left.

Matt hadn't seen her since, but her cryptic comments had still haunted him…for awhile since the incident, Matt had looked for changes but found none. He had tried to explain to his parents but they wouldn't listen.

He sighed as he walked and brushed the bangs out of his eyes. Fishing around in the pocket of his shorts he found a pack of cigarettes, placed one in his mouth and lit it expertly. He had tried to quit lately, everyone advised him to…even Leon…but tonight…tonight felt somewhat different.

Matt could feel tension in the air…normally, on a Friday night like this one, the streets were teeming with life as people spilled out of restaurants and bars like pennies from jars. Raccoon was a college town, so it had plenty of trendy nightclubs and bars.

He was walking through the main road of downtown where all the clubs were but it seemed as if he was the only one out tonight. He would occasionally glance in the darkness of the alleys, and he could hear shuffling feet and maybe…moaning?

Matt wasn't sure, but a lot of people did enjoy quickies back there.

As he walked the darkened streets, light was becoming scarce. The shops and restaurants were all dark and locked tight…and for some reason, the air reeked of garbage.

"Ugh…smells like some people didn't take out the trash…God I hope the Health Inspector notices." He said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Matt's car was currently at his house…he was replacing the transmission, so he had to take the subway from the suburbs to downtown where his Karate School was. The city had been tense lately because, apparently a pack of wild dogs were roaming the area, and people were getting attacked.

And right now, all Matt wanted to do was hop on the train and get back home. He wasn't even sure why he bothered to work tonight…most of his class was out sick…and those that had showed up were listless, and looked deathly pale.

In fact, here lately, Matt wasn't feeling so good himself. It had started as soon as he left the school…his throat was beginning to feel hoarse, and he felt the start of a monster flu coming.

Still…the whole city was so damn silent all of a sudden…he could hear his footsteps echo as he walked…so lost was he in his thoughts that he didn't see the man...until it was too late.

All of a sudden, he had been walking home…and the next thing Matt knew, he had walked right into someone!

_Oh shit…way to go Matt…gotta watch where you're fucking going…_

"Sir," Matt began. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention and-"

Finally, Matt got a good look at him…and what he saw repulsed him. At first, Matt assumed he was homeless, he wore a pair of tattered jeans and a flannel shirt…his hair hung to his shoulders in knotty dreds and partially covered his face.

"Uuunnggghhhh…" The man gurgled.

"Um…excuse me?" Matt asked timidly. "Are you…okay?"

Matt moved to reach out, when the man's hand suddenly grabbed his wrist…and that's when Matt noticed the stench…and got a look at the man's face…or what was left of it…

A thin line of drool hung from a pair of cracked, bluish lips…these lips framed a face the color of gangrene and glazed, ruemy, cataract filled eyes. He twitched spasmodically and wrenched Matt forward…and, to his horror, opened his mouth and lunged for Matt's neck!

"What the-"

Matt didn't finish, he had to react fast…quickly, he spun his hand around, broke the grip, and punched the man directly in the chest…and as he did…Matt felt repulsed by how…loose his skin felt.

The skin felt like a trash bag full of wet leaves and branches. So repulsed was he, that Matt actually muttered an "Oh…" as he did so. The man slumped into the streetlight…but Matt didn't wait around.

Quickly he dashed up the street, buildings and landmarks whizzing by as he did…and everything looked empty…finally, the silence seemed to be broken by loud rock music blaring from a bar.

Matt had heard the tune before…it wasn't his favorite, but he'd take anything to the maddening silence he had heard earlier.

"J's Bar…" Matt muttered the name to himself.

Not a lot of people were there…a bartender, a waitress, and about seven other customers resided within. Matt felt relief flood over him as he opened the door to the bar…he let the music, the atmosphere, and the sound of real, human voices wash over him like warm bathwater.

"Hey," The waitress, an attractive blonde with a million dollar smile began. "Welcome to J's, have a seat and I'll be right with you."

With that said, she walked off to attend to other customers.

Matt took his surroundings in stride. A subway worker sat to his left…he looked like he was hard at work at a crossword puzzle…to his right sat a rather harsh looking woman in a smart business suit typing away at her laptop.

In front of him, seated at the bar, were two rent-a-cops, a member of the RPD, and a rather intimidating looking guy in a plumber's outfit and long hair, and a kind looking man in a suit.

As Matt walked towards a booth, he bumped into a Japanese girl with thick, coke bottle glasses.

"Oh," She began. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine…don't worry about it." Matt said off handedly.

He walked towards the booth and flopped in it. Still a bit shaken from his strange encounter…he looked down to notice that his hands were shaking a bit.

_Calm the hell down aright? No big deal…you fended off some hobo who smelled like shit…big deal…nice to know that five years of martial arts didn't all go to waste._

Matt turned and looked at the television on the wall…it was the news…something he never actually enjoyed watching…but he longed for any kind of distraction…and in a couple of minutes he began to feel (somewhat) better.

He figured that he'd order a coke or something, then go back out…get home, and hopefully tough out this damn flu he knew he was getting. He had the weekend off, and suddenly, the idea of being holed up in his room watching movies, playing video games, or writing stories on his laptop, while he got better seemed more appealing then anything.

But like most things in life…things are never as simple as they seem, and Matt would…in a matter of ten minutes…begin a journey that would lead him into the very center of hell itself…

Author's Note: Okay, sorry if this is dragging, but it'll pick up pretty quickly…I kinda wanted to set up the mood and stuff before I get to the hardcore action which, if you've ever read my Tekken stories…or my short stories, I'm kinda known for…oh, and if I didn't portray Rebecca exactly right please forgive me…I don't have a Gamecube so I never played RE 0…and I bought a used copy of RE1 but it was too scratched for me to get to the part with Rebecca in it…anyway, thanks for reading and please review to let me know how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3: Outbreak

Chapter Two: Outbreak

Author's Note: Hey…I got another review! I think this story might be catching on LOL! Anyway, here's another chapter with some action and stuff and so I hope you like it.

Matt leaned his elbows against the smooth wooden table and popped his knuckles reflectively. His booth was seated right next to the window and he looked outside. He could see his reflection vaguely in the light…despite all his efforts to hide it; Matt was a nice looking kid. At nineteen he was starting to leave behind his boyish looks and start resembling the man he was to become.

Matt had big, liquid brown eyes that gave him a "puppy dog" look that girls couldn't resist, he had a straight nose, full lips a square chin…and, thanks to five years of martial arts, a toned, trim body…his hair had once been a light blonde but he had dyed it black (mainly to piss his parents off…which worked incredibly well), when Leon saw it, he only chuckled shook his head and said:

"Hey Matt, if that's what you want then it looks good on you."

He continued to stare out the window and wondered why it was that on a Friday night the city seemed so dead…and what was wrong with that guy? He looked like he'd had the Haunta Virus…or Ebola…

"Hey…with that guy…I guess you can take your pick." Matt muttered with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Excuse me?" A light, perky voice asked.

"Huh?" Matt asked blearily snapping out of his daydream.

He turned to see the same blonde waitress who had greeted him earlier…she stood politely at Matt's table.

"I asked what you'd like to drink?"

"Oh…" Matt began with a sheepish grin. "Um…a Coke please?"

"Sure…my name's Cindy if you need anything." Cindy said giving off her million dollar smile. "I'll be right back with that."

Matt didn't know why…normally he would have just let Cindy go back to her job…but the strange man's rotting, crumbling face still haunted Matt for some reason and he felt compelled to ask her a question.

"Cindy?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is it normally this empty on a Friday?" Matt asked.

"No, not usually." She said with a nervous chuckle. "But I'm not complaining…my feet are killing me and I get off in an hour so this isn't bad at all." Cindy responded.

"Yeah I know the feeling." Matt said fleetingly as Cindy walked off to take care of her other customers.

Matt fished around in his black messenger bag and fumbled through his wrinkled karate gi and belt to find his cellphone. He flipped it open to find that he had three messages waiting for him…he typed in his password and listened to them.

"Matt it's your mother…when are you coming home? You know what's going on in the city! Now's not the time for one of your little stunts and-"

Matt rolled his eyes and deleted the message before it finished…he listened to his second one. He smiled when he heard his best friend from Tennessee Gabby's voice.

"Hey Mattrix it's Gabbers!" She began using the nicknames they had given each other. "Just wanted to call and see how your doing. So, anything happen in Raccoon yet? Watch out for monsters and gimme a call when you get the chance!"

Matt and Gabby told each other everything so he was naturally inclined to tell her what about Rebecca's cryptic comments. He decided that he'd call Gabby when he got home. The last message was from Leon.

"Hey Matt it's Leon. I've packed all my stuff up and I'm heading into town. It'll take me a couple of days to get there, but as soon as I report in I'll come see you guys. Hope everything's going alright with you. If you want to talk or something give me a call; I'll leave my cell on."

Matt was about to do just that when he noticed Cindy walk towards his table with a glass of soda. Suddenly, as she walked a mouse scurried past.

"Oh," She gasped, startled, the glass and the tray fell to the ground with a loud crash. "Oops; I'm sorry." She said embarrassed and with a nervous chuckle.

"It's okay…do you need some help?" Matt asked.

"Nah I got it. I'll be right back." She said as she picked up her tray and walked off.

Matt noticed the woman typing away at her laptop watched the exchange but didn't seem too inclined to help, in fact she sighed, rolled her eyes, and went back to typing.

Cindy left and Matt was going to call Leon back, but he heard an exchange between the two security guards at the bar.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" The first one asked, a big, African American man…who looked like he could crush televisions in his bare hands.

The second, an older white guy, looked at his friend blearily…he looked either really drunk or really sick Matt couldn't tell which.

"Hey Bob? Where's your mind at?" The bigger guard asked.

Matt shook his head, then returned his attention to his phone. As the song on the jukebox ended the door to the bar opened slowly. He had started to dial Leon's number but paused in the middle of it as he felt a rather pungent stench assault his nostrils…it seemed somehow…familiar…

"Huh?" The bartender asked, "What a weird customer."

Matt felt his heart sink to his toes and his stomach clench tightly. He recognized the man…he had tattered dread locks, a wrinkled flannel shirt, and ratty jeans on…it was the guy on the street! The guy who had tried to attack him!

He stood in the center of the bar with his head hanging limply…he gurgled quietly to himself and Matt noticed that a thin line of drool was dangling from his mouth. On his chest was a brownish looking stain from where Matt had punched him earlier. The blow would hurt a normal person sure…but Matt hadn't put nearly enough force into his attack to rupture any organs (he didn't even think he had the strength for that)!

"Who is this guy?" The bigger guard asked menacingly as he turned around.

Suddenly, all eyes were on the mysterious newcomer…the bartender walked over to him and stared him down.

"Hey buddy-"

"THAT'S-" Matt began as he started to get out of his seat.

He didn't finish before the man…lunged at the bartender and…_bit him_! He grabbed onto the employee and chomped hard on his neck…he took two solid bites before the bartender pushed him off.

"WILL!" Cindy screamed.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion...Matt ran towards the bartender named Will to help but Will had shoved the strange man off and slammed the door behind him. Will's neck had a huge, ragged chunk torn from it…he fell to the ground, and silently…he died.

Matt stood near the window…too paralyzed in fear to do anything before he heard a thud.

"Dammit…" The big guard said…apparently, Bob had just fallen to the floor.

The man in the suit ran towards Bob and explained that he was a doctor. After checking his pulse the doctor pronounced Bob dead due to cardiac arrest.

"Dammit! What the hell's going on!" The woman at her computer asked.

She had abandoned her perch by her laptop and looked around horrified.

"Everyone remain calm! I'm a police officer." The man in the RPD uniform addressed the group with his hands in the air.

"What're we gonna do? What're we gonna do?" The subway worked asked in a panicked voice.

"Shut up for a second!" Matt said angrily as he held his hands up. "We need to call an ambulance I've got a phone."

Matt jogged to his booth and fumbled for his phone…suddenly, he heard a banging against the glass window. Quickly, Matt glanced up and stared into the rotting, undead eyes of some kind of…zombie!  
"WHOA!" Matt shouted.

So startled was he that he tried to jump backwards…and wound up falling on his ass. To his horror, he saw a dozen or so of these creatures banging against the glass and on the door.

As Matt fell, everyone turned to see the creatures pounding hungrily on the glass.

"What do they want?" Cindy asked.

"I don't care, all I know is that I don't wanna be around to find out!" Alyssa snapped.

Suddenly, Matt felt a strong arm pull him to his feet…the long haired man in the plumber's uniform.

"You can't afford to be dead weight this early in the game son." He said in a sort of raspy voice.

"We won't last long we gotta get out before-" The doctor named George didn't finish his statement before the door exploded open and a herd of these moaning creatures came out.

Frantically, Matt looked around for an exit…he was about to give up as the creature's shambled closer and closer until he heard the policeman scream, "THERE!"

He turned to see everyone head to a backdoor behind the bar…quickly, Matt followed suit. As he ran towards the exit, the woman's restroom door banged open and the girl he had bumped into earlier (who was now minus the dorky glasses and ho-hum haircut).

"There's-" She began, eyes widened with fear.

"Let's go!" Matt grabbed her hand, and the two ran towards the door…and towards the exit of the bar.

A million thoughts went through Matt's head as he ran with the others…but the root of all of them was always the same.

_What in the hell is going on?_

As he ran images of the S.T.A.R.S accounts in the mansion and Rebecca's warning rang in his ears…and with a startling finality…Matt realized that these creatures were the zombies that were mentioned by the once prestigious special tactics unit.

This was Umbrella's doing…all of it…and somehow, Matt knew that it was the beginning of the end of something…he just wasn't sure what. As he ran he realized that all that had happened had only taken a few minutes…it seemed like hours…and all this time would culminate into the most trying, exhausting, agonizing turn of events in his whole life.

Author's Note: Okay…keep in mind I'm kind of new at writing zombie scenes and stuff…and with the emotion out of the way, time now for some undisputed action! Thanks to everyone who reviewed…Astral Slayer Asuka, Pinewoodpine, Ashford2ashford, Thunderxtw, and everyone who has been reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! I'll respond to them next chapter I promise!


End file.
